senshi's love
by mina-18
Summary: well this is my first time writing fanfics so i hope you'll like it and this is about motoki and minako ok i just think they make agreat couple that's all thnx...........


"Senshi's love"  
One nice summer morning minako aino woke up early and dressed up to meet mokoto for an early jog around the park. Mina washed up her face and brushed her teeth and got ready to meet mako at the entrance of the park. Meanwhile mako was still fast asleep in her comfortable bed. Then her clocked alarmed 6:45am, she slowly got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
at the park mina sat up straight at the bench looking at her watch, and her eyes wander around the area looking for mako..  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
while mako was sleepily taking a nice hot bath, taking her time and not thinking of how long mina was waiting in the park. When mako was finished dressing up she looked at her watch and saw the time and she was very late so she ran as fast as she could to get to he park. when she got there mina was already waiting for her for hours. Mina looked at her watch and saw 7:15am. She was about o go when she saw mako racing up to her, she stand up and put her arms crossed when mako got to her she had one eyebrow up. Mako already knew that she was very late. "what took you so long?? I've been here for hours you know!! And I almost left good thing I saw you before I go." Mina scolded mako "sorry about that mina. it won't happen again.. I promise." mako said with one hand on her head scratching. "it's just that I was very worried what took you so long," "I'm really sorry mina" "it's ok but next time I think I'll pick you up" The two girls went and jogged for hours until they decided to visit rei at the dojo. At the dojo rei was already awake and sweeping the front of the place when mina and mako surprisingly came and visited her. "HEY REI!!!" the two girls shouted "what the..." rei's surprisingly shouted the two girls laughed as hard as they could while rei was pouting in the dojo rei pour some hot chocolate into three cups and walk thru a hallway to the den she offered mina and mako some drinks that the two girls willingly accepted with out thinking twice.. just few minutes rei was shocked that her hot chocolate was still very hot that she could not drink it while mina and mako's cups was empty not even one drop was left rei asked them if they wanted more the girls nodded with a slyly smile. "here you go" rei said while holding two cups of hot choco at her hand "thanks" the two chorused "so mina have you heard that motoki was going to go back here?" rei asked "nope!! From whom have you heard it??" mina answered "I just heard it from some students at the hallway when I was going to gym class" "I see" "do you missed him?" "who motoki??" "of course who else" "of course I missed him" "I think his going to be here at the 15th and that's the day after tomorrow " "really!! I can't wait to see him again!! Do you think he still know me after all those years??" "of course who could forget you" "yah who could forget all your asking outs and flirting!!" mako's teasing "you're so mean!!! Mako-chan!!" mina said "oh sorry about that I just cant help myself" "yah right!" "hey you guys want to help me do some chores?"rei asked "nah!! I think we both should go home now to take a rest and a nice hot bath" mako said "yah she's right" mina agreed "ok! And don't you two forget that we as in me, you mina, you mako, and ami are going to meet usagi and mamoru at the shop later and don't you two be late!!" rei said "don't say that to me!! Say it to mako!"mina teased mako "hey! My alarm clock had poor battery that why I'm late " mako said shyly "ok fine what ever you say!! I got to go see yah!!" mina said while going out of the dojo  
  
after mina left mako left too. And rei was still doing her chores at the dojo mina was walking while she was day dreaming about what would happen if motoki and her meet again. Hmmm.. I wished he still remembers me. She said to herself. While she was day dreaming she forgotten that she already passed her house so she turned back and went back to her house, in the house mina was going to take a bath .after her bath she took a rest and dreamed about motoki telling her how much he missed her and he didn't want to leave her again. When rang on the phone woke her up from her great dream. "hello" she answered "hello! Mina! It's ami don't forget to pick me up after you pick up rei ok" "ok" "bye" "bye" after that mina thought of how excited she really were to see motoki on the 15th. Then she looked at the clock and saw the time it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. Mina stood up and walk to her closet to find a nice dress to wear, she saw her blue dress with purple lines at the bottom and at the waist she took the dress and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Few minutes after she dressed up and went outside her house. She went to mako's apartment when she was near mako's room she notice that it seems pretty quiet.. Because normally when she goes there it's kinda noisy because of mako's radio. So when mina was at the front of mako's door she knocked, no one answered, she knocked and knocked as hard as she could until some one opened up the door. "mako-chan" mina said softly "mina what are you doing here??" mako answered her sleepily "I'm here to pick you up!" "why?" "rei called me earlier and ask me to pick you up on the way to the dojo. " "I see" "so are you ready?" " actually to tell you the truth.. No I just woke up from an afternoon nap" "what you just woke up!!!" "yah! Sorry! You better come in" "ok! I never knew that you take afternoon nap" "nah.. I really don't I just felt sleepy when I got home that why I slept" "ok" "wait here 'm just going to take a short bath ok" "ok just be fast ok or rei will be angry" "ok ok ok " "hmmmmm..mako-chan" "yes mina" " do you have a phone?" "yup! why?" "I think i'll call rei and tell her will be late " " ok and tell her to meet us at ami's house ok" "ok"  
  
while mako was taking a bath mina was still searching the room for the phone. "MAKO-CHAN!!!" mina shouted "what??" "where is the phone?? I cant find it" "I think it's near the pile of clothes there" "ok" "did you found it??" "oh- yah I did" "ok" mina saw the phone it was covered with piles and piles of clothes " it's here alright!" mina said to herself. She dialed rei's phone number. It begun to rang. " hello" rei answered "hey! Rei it's me mina" "where are you??" "I'm at mako's I just called to tell you that me and mako are going to be late so you better go to ami's house and we'll meet you there.." "why" "welll.. Because mako is still at the bathroom taking a bath." "oh, ok" " ok, bye" "bye see yah and be fast ok!!" "fine! Bye!" with that mina hanged up the phone. 2 minutes later mako went out the bathroom  
  
"just a short bath ei..." Mina told mako " sorry. so what did rei told you" "I told her that we'll meet her at ami's" "then..." "she said ok and don't be late so you better speed up" " ok...ok.."  
  
mako put on one pair of jeans and a black sando and a green jacket. And they were ready to go. They quickly walked to ami's house just 16 blocks away from the dojo, that's 5 blocks away from mako's apartment. When they got to ami's they rang the doorbell the maid answered it and led them to where ami and rei are ami and rei stood up to meet them. Ami said that they should go because maybe usagi and mamoru was waiting in the shop already. So they rid a cab to the shop..at the shop they saw usagi sitting alone in the table near the window they came to her . " hey usagi" rei said "so you guys are already here"usagi answered "where's mamoru?" ami asked "he went to setsuna's house to pick them up" "I see" "are they going to go with us?" mina asked curiously "yup! Since we're going to go to the arcade shop mamoru decided to bring them" "I see" "hey you guys!!!" mamoru yelled at the font of the window they were sitting at, setsuna was at his side holding hotaru and chibiusa while mamoru was carrying chibi-chibi. They walked to the arcade shop when mina was sitting at the bar thinking of the past when she was with motoki, mako challenge rei at the basket ball shoot. Rei looked at mako with a grin because mako won. Then she was surprised seeing haruka tenou at her back with michiru kaioh smiling at them. Haruka challenged mako for the racing car, mako agreed still with a smile on her face michiru approached hotaru and asked her if she wants something. Hotaru nodded. Then she took hotaru's hand and they left setsuna with chibiusa, and they went to the bar where mina was.  
  
"hello mina-chan" michiru said softly with a smile on her face "hi! There michi-san!! I see you're with hotaru" "yes! I was going to give her a drink" "where's haruka, why isn't she with you?" " no! she's here , she and mako are at the racing car" "I see" " so what will you have hotaru?" michiru asked the little girl with a smile " I think I'll have a can of coke"hotaru said politely "do you want anything else?" "nope" " how about chibiusa what do you think she'll have?" " I think a can of coke will do" " ok " " how about you mina-chan do you want anything? Don't worry it's my treat" michiru asked mina "no..no.. I'm fine with my sundae here" " are you sure?" "yup!!" " two cans of coke pls."michiru said to the bartender "here you go pretty miss" the bartender said while handing over the cans of coke "thank you " michiru smiled giving the cans to hotaru "see yah mina-chan" "ok"  
  
then hotaru and michiru head out to find chibiusa and setsuna when they found them hotaru ran at chibiusa and gave the can of soft drink. Chibiusa thanked michiru . then michiru went to haruka who won at the race versus mako many times rei was laughing hard at mako.. Mako grinned at her.. Then michiru saw haruka still sitting at the race car seat then haruka stood up to meet michiru and then they walked to mako  
  
" nice game with you mako-chan hope to play with you again!" haruka said with a smile an her face " yah! You too!!!" mako said  
  
then haruka and michiru passed thru mamoru and usagi with chibi-chibi. They greeted them. And went to the bar where mina was  
  
" hi!! There mina-chan!!" haruka said smiling "oh! Hello haruka-san, michi-san!"  
  
haruka sat up the chair near mina michiru was at her back . michiru put her arms around haruka's neck and kissed her and asked if she wants something to eat or drink. Haruka smiled and said an ice will do  
  
"how about you?"haruka asked michiru "anything will do" "how about a sundae do you want one?" "ok"  
  
after mina saw what the two did she started to day dream again that motoki did that to her bec. Motoki was really her first love ever. And until now she still could not find a guy she'll like . even though she had many ex- boyfriends they always come and go. And it was still nothing to what mina had for motoki. She had a great desire for him, she had care and a really endless love for motoki that until now she awaits the day that motoki will come back to her arms and never leave her.  
  
"what's pretty mina's thinking about so deep?"mamoru broke her day dream "nothing" mina answered nervously "is it about motoki ? my cousin who's going to go back here at the 15th ?" "what?____ this is nothing..i was just thinking how could mako keep herself waking on time to go to class while at weekends she's always late" "come on. mina I know what you're thinking you can't lie to me I know how you feel about him" " ok you caught me , you're right I'm thinking about motoki ,,, but pls. Don't tell anyone especially motoki about this ok" "you have my word, so care to talk bout it?" "you see I saw again the sweetness of michiru and haruka earlier" "and then..." "I thought about motoki, what will happen if we met each other again will he recognize me if we see each other again,....." "and..???" "hhhmmm.and if he will love me?" "I see , I really could not tell you anything yet bec. Motoki and I don't talk too much now but maybe when he comes back I'll be able to help you" "really mamoru??? Thanks" "it's nothing compared to what you did for my relationship with usagi you know.." "what?? I cant remember that?" "you know the time when that kazami girl kissed me in front of usagi and you help me to explain to usagi what happened" " oh! That it's my job as the senshi of love to do that" "and this the only way that I can repay you" " no!! you don't need to repay for that its my honor to do that for a strong relationship" "you really love motoki right?" " yah!!even if after him I had many boyfriends they just come and go like the wind you know, it seems like I have no feelings for them , not exactly nothing coz they will never be my ex boyfriends if I didn't have any feelings for right but my feelings for them was nothing compared to what I have for motoki." " yes.. I know'  
  
"there you are mamoru!!!" usagi said "hi! There bunny" " I've been looking all over the place for you" "really?" "yes! And I even thought you left me bec. Im being so boring again" "I would not do that to you love you know I love you" "really??" "yes! I was just giving mina here some company" "oh ok" " so where's chibi-chibi?" "she with setsuna they already left with haruka and michiru and went to the park" 'and the others?" "still playing video games" "I see" "hhhhmmmmm_____ mina-chan if you would not mind Its getting dark I would like to ask mamoru to accompany me home"usagi asked mina "oh!! It's fine! Go then"  
  
"go on bunny wait for me out side I want to tell mina something" "ok don't be to long ok"  
  
then usagi went out  
  
"mina" "yes mamoru" "I just want to say that motoki told me before he left that he was beginning to fall in love with you he even said that it was too bad that he had to go when he was starting to fall in love with you. that all I just want you to know that coz he ask me to tell you this at the right time ok. bye" "bye"  
  
mina stood up to go where the others are and ask them if they want to go already ami told her that her dad want her home before 8:00 in the evening so they went out and walked home mako asked mina if she wants her to accompany her home mina shook her head no. mako nodded, mako was about to go in the building when she told mina to call her if she gets home, mina nodded. Mina was walking near her house when she saw a cab park in front of it mina pause for a while to see who it was. It was so dark that only light there was were the street lamps . she saw a shadow of a man carrying a baggage she thought it was thief so she silently walked to the man with out noticing her. When she was about to throw a huge stone to the man ,he turned to her and smiled . when mina saw him mina thought that she think she knows that man .  
  
"minako-san" "motoki???" mina asked with a realization that I was motoki. "how are you mina??" motoki said walking up to her  
  
mina could not believe her eyes that the man she's daydreaming of was walking up to her and went to her house to see her..  
  
" I'm fine how about you?" mina answered nervously  
  
with their bodies close to each other they were facing each other face to face. Motoki said I'm fine  
  
"would you like to go inside?" "sure mina"  
  
mina still cant believe that motoki was there with her and she was the first person that motoki went to. She opened the door and put the lights on she led motoki to the living room.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming back until the day after tom." "I got the wrong flight " "so have you eaten already?" "not really" "did you went to mamoru's already?" " no.. actually you're the first one I visited when i came back from the u.s." "and why is that?" "nothing I just really miss that girl who keeps asking me out. and that girl who's always at the bar of the arcade shop" "really." "yup!! Really" "ok!! Here let's eat " "finished cooking already?" "yup!!"  
  
motoki went to the kitchen and found minako putting the curry chicken at the table  
  
"wow!!! Curry chicken my favorite!!!" motoki said "really it's your favorite?" "yup!! I love this thing !! and you cooked it for me at my arrival here" "what a coincidence it's my favorite too" "this is really good food mina" "thanks..i'm very flattered" "why don't you eat ? I thought it' you're favorite?" "yes it's my favorite but I already ate" "where" "at the bar..." 'really??? Who was with you?? A boyfriend maybe??" "no I don't have a boyfriend I was with the gang and mamoru" " so how's mamoru and usagi??" "still going strong" "wow!! I wish I would have a relation ship like that" "yah me too!!"  
  
mina washed the dishes after that she asked motoki to sleep there tonight bec. It is very late already motoki agreed mina led motoki to the guest room beside her room and told him that if he needs her she'll just on the other room. mina went inside her room and took a bath blushing by herself thinking of motoki being in the next room. Mina was going to sleep when a knock on her door disturb her in writing in her diary. She opened the door and I was motoki . holding two small bowls of banana split. He gave one to mina . mina let him in her room they were eating when motoki said something  
  
"mina." "yes motoki?" "did mamoru told you something? " yes he did told me" "when??" "today when we were at the bar" "so everybody heard?" "no there just me and mamoru" "I see" "mina" "motoki" "what he said.." "yes." "what he said is true I was really falling in love with you before I left and when I was in u.s. my feelings for you got stronger" "I understand" "mina" "yes???" "aishiteru!!" "I hope you still have the same feelings for me" "motoki" "mina??" " to tell you the truth , me too my feelings for you grown" "I love you too motoki"  
  
motoki was facing mina their bodies so close to each other mina was very nervous of what motoki would do to her but it doesn't matter she'd give everything to her love one . motoki gently kissed mina one the lips mina kissed him back their kiss lasted for long time when their lips parted motoki asked mina if he could sleep beside her that night. With out thinking twice she agreed so mina slept in motoki's arms that night. The night was so warm for them not like the usual cold night . next morning when mina woke up motoki was not at her side anymore. So she dressed up brushed her teeth and comb her hair and went down she found motoki at the kitchen cooking breakfast she putted her arms around his waist and motoki turned around and gave her a kiss . mina asked him if she should accompany him to mamoru's apartment he said yes .after breakfast mako called  
  
"hello"mina answered the phone "hey! Mina im sorry for yesterday ok but you didn't have to leave all alone in the park why didn't you show up??" "oh! Sorry mako-chan I totally forgot anyway you will see the reason later " "what do you mean??" "you'll see!! Just called the whole gang even haruka michiru setsuna and the kids ok I'll meet you at the park at 11:00 ok" "ok mina" "and don't forget mamoru" "ok mina bye" "bye"  
  
"who was it?" motoki asked curiously "it was makoto"mina answered softly "mina?" "yes???" "hmmm. are we a couple already??" "hhhmmm.why do you still want to court me" "yup" "even if you know my answer already?" "yes" "ok if that what you want" "so I better call mamoru!!" "no!! we'll surprise them" "ok" "hmmmhm motoki" "yes mina" "could I ask you a favor?" "sure" "well since you know my answer already could... you and I be a couple in front of the gang and you'll court me secretly" "it's fine with me my mina" "thanks, you're so nice that's why I love you!! And motoki I think you should get dressed now bec. We have a meeting at the park at 11 ok " "ok my love"  
  
mina wore her black silk skirt and her and buttoned her white sleeveless blouse. When she went out her room motoki was waiting at the living room . when she called him he stood up and had been amaze with how mina looked so they walked to the park at the entranced mina's eyes wandered around and found where the whole gang was they were near the lake all of them were talking to each other and wondering why mina asked them to have this sort of reunion in the park or whatever!! Mina ask motoki if he was ready he nodded . so they walk to the back of the gang and mina surprised them with  
  
"hey!! Guys look what I got you!!"  
  
all of them turned around and was shock to see that motoki was with mina holding hands motoki smiled and greeted them. Mamoru walked up to his cousin and hugged him then the two had a chat with haruka as in man talk.  
  
"I thought you'd be here tomorrow not today!!"haruka started "I got the wrong flight that's why" motoki explained "god! Missed you cousin!!" mamoru told him "have you met my girlfriend michiru?"haruka asked "yes! I know the famous michiru kaioh" "so when did you arrived? Haruka asked "last night" "last night?" "yes last night and I stayed at mina's house" "don't mind asking ... is mina your girlfriend? " actually she had been my girlfriend just last night" "really" " you told her your feelings when you arrived that must be tough?" "no, actually it was just fine with mina" "I just want to congratulate you!!" "why??" "mina is a nice girl! I can feel that you really love her and that's she loves you too so just take care of her and don't ever let her go" "thanks I'll do that!" haruka turned to michiru and they talked  
  
"motoki" "mamo-chan whats up?" "welcome back" "thanks " "so will you be going to stay at my house or at a hotel " "nah!! Im going to stay in a place more than a hotel" "hah?" "I'll stay at mina's house" "really" "mamo-chan thank you! That you told her my feelings" "why I don't under stand" "I told her my feelings" "and.." " she had the same for me " "really. so.. are you a couple already?" "yup!!! And I'm so happy" "you should be!! And take good care of mina and love her , don't ever leave her again and don't ever ever let her go coz a love like mina's should be treasure!!" "ok I understand" -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
while on the other side the girls giggle while mina was telling them the story about last night and even if mako could not understand it she's happy coz mina is happy. Every one was happy for the new couple. And so was the new couple for themselves. The next day mina woke up very early while motoki was still in deep sleep at his room. Mina was starting to clean the lower part of the house . she change the sheets of the sofa and the pillows . she was scrubbing the floor with water and soap when motoki woke up and went down, he almost fell on the floor coz the floor was so slippery coz of the soap mina used to clean it. He carefully walk to the kitchen, he saw mina there still scrubbing the floor. He greeted her good morning.  
  
"ohio mina-san!!" "oh- ohio motoki-san" "what are you doing?" "it's Saturday cleaning day, oh. be careful walking ok the floor is slippery." "yah I know! Anything I can help?" "pls. Throw the garbage bag out side" "where is it?" " it's over there beside the sink." " ok"  
  
mina continued scrubing the floor when motoki came back the kitchen floor was now dry and very clean. Mina finished scrubbing the floor so motoki walked to the living room and looked for mina. She wasn't there so he went up the stairs and found mina at her room changing the bed sheets. He asked her if there is anything else he can help. Mina said there is plenty of work to do so motoki gave mina a hand in cleaning and they finished cleaning the house in half a day. So after they cleaned the house mina and motoki took a bath at their own bathrooms. Mina was still in her bathtub comfortably when motoki finished taking a bath. So he went down to the kitchen and cooked a great meal for him and mina. So after mina took a bath she wore her cotton made jeans and her sweat shirt and pony tailed her hair. She went down the stairs and found motoki at the kitchen he was still cooking lunch.  
  
"hmmmmm that smells good!!" "wait till you taste it.." "really.. I cant wait to eat!!" " just a second ok its almost finished" "hurry, hurry,hurry" " ok ok its done!!" "I'll set the table" " ok" "ok It's all set! Where's the food??" " right here" " wow!! That looks great" " ok let's eat" "hey! Where are you going I thought were going to eat?" " I just get some saki" " oh ok be fast let's eat" " you may go first if you want to" " no.. I'll wait for you" " ok I'm already here" " ummm... oishi!" "really is it really that good" "yup it is very delicious " "thanks"  
  
mina and motoki finished eating and mina washed the dishes, after that they sat at the living room and mina is at motoki's arms she closed her eyes, and she could hear her heart beating fast, not only fast but very fast. Her mind's telling her that her dreams came true. Then she felt motoki's lips kissed her neck getting close to her chicks then to her lips he kissed her with sincerity and passion mina knew that she knew it coz she's the senshi of love. Mina's heart beats faster and faster as motoki's kiss get longer and longer, her desire was getting stronger, she broke the kiss and looked at motoki's eyes, and motoki's eyes met hers and she said  
  
"is that desert?" "why is it delicious?" "yes.. I love it."mina said softly while still looking at her motoki's eyes " do you want more?" " yes.. but this time it'll start"  
  
then mina kissed motoki before he can answer her back and motoki returned her kissed her kiss was with her infinite desire and undying love for him. And before the knew it . they were at motoki's room already .. Motoki was at the top of mina, still kissing and when they both woke up they found themselves naked, hugging each other, facing each other, and cover with nothing but motoki's blanket. Mina sat up and motoki followed her and put his arms around mina's waist and said  
  
"wasn't that a nice desert mina?" motoki asked while kissing mina's neck " ummm yes" "I didn't know you had such beautiful body mina" "now you know" " mina do you want to watch a movie?" 'sure when?" "now" "can I invite the others or it's a date for the two of us only?" "what ever you'll like my love" " better clean up ourselves now and call the others" "ok"  
  
mina dressed up with motoki's big t-shirt and walked out of motoki's room with a smile on her face .she went to her room and took a nice hot bath. When she finished. She went down and walked to the living room and dialed rei's phone number. She said to rei to tell the gang that who ever wants to go the movies may meet with her and motoki at the coffee shop. Rei agreed and called the others when motoki went down he saw mina at her black dress with a ribbon at the back. Motoki and mina walked to the shop and found mako, rei ,mamoru and usagi sitting at one table. Then mina asked where ami was they answered her that ami is not going to be able to come coz her father has a visitor that he wants ami to meet that guy. So they went to the movies it was a vampire movie mako was sitting next to rei and usagi with mamoru and motoki with mina. Mako was laughing her but not that loud coz of rei almost hug her coz she was scared to death. Mina hid behind her hands when the vampire attacked the girl in the movie when motoki saw it he put his hands at mina's head and mina looked and motoki smiled and said it's ok that part is already finished. When mina look at the big screen the vampire was sucking a little girls blood with it's fangs. Mina got scared and hid her eyes in motoki's shoulder. She told him that he lied to her the part wasn't over yet he smiled and said sorry so the young man at the movie rescued the girl and stab a pointed thing at the vampire's heart with that he died so the movies over with usagi kept her eyes closed and not able to watch the movie. When they went out mako was laughing at rei who was blushing then rei ran after mako to the coffee shop then they stopped coz mako offered rei dinner , since mako was a great cook rei agreed so when the four got to the shop rei happily told them that mako is going to cook dinner for them at the dojo. So they went to the dojo rei pushed mako thru the dojo to the kitchen then usagi and mamoru went to the den and wait for mako's food. Mina held motoki's hands and went to the garden and they sat at the door. When mako finished cooking rei helped her set the table at the living room and they ate motoki praised mako's cooking with a smile and then mako blushed.,. mina laugh  
  
"mina why are you laughing ?" mako asked "I didn't know you can blush" mina said laughing "what do you mean? Am I blushing rei?" " yes you are!!" rei said trying not to laugh  
  
then mako put her hands at her chicks and shook her head no... when they were all finished mina and motoki left the dojo and walked home. On the way motoki home they passed a flower stand where motoki bought mina a bouquet of flowers. Mina thanked him at home mina kissed motoki and thanked him for a wonderful day and went straight to her room . she changed to her pajamas and a knock on her door. She opened the door and motoki was there holding two banana splits. He gave one to mina and they ate it at mina's room before motoki left the room he kissed mina good night and thanked her for the delicious desert that lunch then mina smiled blushing good night she said and motoki told her the words of love "aishiteru" "aishiteru" she answered back. The next day the gang went to the park with haruka, michiru, setsuna, chibiusa, hotaru, chibi-chibi and motoki. At the park motoki said to mina that he'll just buy some drinks at the shop by the lake so he went there.  
  
"hey guys!! Have you noticed the shop over there?" rei asked " what shop?" mako said " that shop where motoki is going!!" rei answered " no its never been there before!" haruka mumbled "that what I mean it's never been there before" rei said "when did start to build it?" usagi said "maybe yesterday...."ami said " no! a shop that big could never be build in a day even if they work all day, and we've been here the day before and it wasn't there." Michiru said with a doubting voice "michiru's right so better keep an eyes on that shop" setsuna agreed " I think I better go and check on motoki and spy on the shop too" mina proposed " yes!! You should do it fast mina" ami said mina nodded  
  
mina started to walk to the shop then she heard a scream but I was not that loud that he others can hear. So she peeked at the shop and found that it was a shop of one of galaxia's girls. One of the two girls got motoki's star seed. So mina ran to the part that no one could see her and transformed  
  
"venus star power make up!!" then she ran to the shop when the others saw her they ran and transformed to sailor senshies. When they got there they fought with the villains and sailor Venus held motoki in her arms while sailor moon was putting back his star seed, the other sailors still fought with the enemy tuxedo masked helped them when sailor moon had putted back motoki's star seed she attacked the enemy with her honeymoon therapy kiss and sailor Venus gave her love and beauty shock the enemy was defeated then she ran towards motoki and motoki was starting to get his consciousness again he saw a blur picture of sailor venus holding him he said  
  
" is that you mina?" "no it is sailor venus" she answered " venus, the goddess of love?" "yes it is me" " pls do me a favor?" " what I it?" " pls tell mina that I love her very much and I will never leave her again pls tell her that" " yes I will tell her that" sailor venus said with her teary eyes " thank you..." With that word motoki's weak body laid at rest at sailor venus' s arms she mamoru carried him to the grassy ground of the park then sailor venus transformed she was mina again she was still teary when she held motoki in her arms again the others went to get some food and setsuna, chibimoon,hotaru,and chibichibi went to play near the lake. When motoki woke up in mina's arms and saw her teary eyes  
  
"mina why are you crying?" " oh this is nothing" " mina pls tell me" " I was just worried that you'll never wake up again" " no I wont do that I had promised that I will never leave you again" " really motoki" " yes it's true didn't sailor venus told you that" " yes she told me" " good, she saved me you know" " yes I know" " mina pls stop crying" " I cant help it" " I don't want to see you crying" "it's.just that" " I don't wanna see you hurt" " no I'm not hurt motoki" "then why" " bec. Im so happy you told me that and I love you very much"  
  
motoki sat up and hugged mina. Saying  
  
" I really love you mina and I don't want to see you cry and hurt coz it hurts me so much you know and don't worry I will never leave you again I promise..."  
  
mina hugged him back as hard as she could  
  
"I love you too motoki!!!" mina said while crying "now mina stop crying or your eyes will swell you wont look that good any more" motoki said while wiping mina's tear " really?" mina said smiling " yes and I don't want that my mina's eyes will swell and turned red because of me" mina nodded  
  
then motoki kissed her mina could feel motoki's love and passion for her in that kiss. Then she broke the kiss when she saw haruka and the others coming.  
  
"I guess we'll have a picnic here" michiru said " why?" mina asked " look at your eyes mina they are really red and swelling!!!" mako teased " why you...." mina said with a grin then mina ran after mako and then they went back to where all of them were they sat and eat. Mako almost eaten everything and left nothing hen haruka and michiru was finished they walked to the bridge of the lake and talked about mina and motoki's love it was so pure and true.. Then motoki held mina's hands and walked to the lake they sat down and mina put her head at motoki's shoulder. And they looked at the moon's reflection.... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
there you have it!!! my first fanfic I hoped you liked it and enjoyed it!! Coz I enjoyed writing it it's a bit short but that's just where my imagination can go anyway maybe nextime I'll write again and I'll try to write longer fanfics. Here I'll just give you what happened next to the characters:  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=  
  
days later......  
mako 's girlfriend broke up with her , and instead of getting mad or depressed she found another girlfriend guess who it's rei. Adter so many teasing and chasing after they got together,now mako lives with rei at the dojo and help's her in the chores, and they still tease each other.  
  
Ami was always at the library reading books one day taiki kuo walked up to her coz the book that she was reading was the book that taiki needed so they discuss many things about science and what so ever . one day while they were dicussing a romance noval at taiki's house they did something I know you what it is already. And that's the start of their relationship.  
  
Usagi and mamoru still have a strong relationship even though mamoru took chibi-chibi from setsuna for usagi to take care of . usagi was really angry for that but mamoru pleased her by letting her stay at his house. now they are living together with chibi-chibi like a happy family.  
  
Setsuna was still living with hotaru and chibiusa at her house she takes care of the kids and leave them with michiru and haruka to take care of when she has to go to her job.  
Haruka and michiru still sweet sometimes hotaru and chibiusa are left with them when setsuna was working they go out sometimes and always walk to the park and the two and the other senshi always beat up the enemy before sailor moon comes and finished the enemy.  
  
And last but not least mina and motoki they live at mina's house and clean the house together and almost do everything together when the gang have plans and outings they are inseparable and motoki has a job at the arcade shop mina often goes there ,not just often but every day just to order a sundae and tare at motoki al day she waits for his time out and they go home together. Now mina 's teeth hurts coz of the sundae's she eats everyday. So now when she goes to the arcade motoki gives her a cup of hot choco . now she cant eat motoki's great banana split.  
I hoped you liked it don't forget to send me your comments and suggestions!!! 


End file.
